The Worthy One
by nurdgurl714
Summary: The spirit detective team is transported back to Fuedal Japan where they meet Inuyasha and the others. For some reason, Sesshomaru has targeted a certain silver haired kitsune. Why? Co-authored by Time on my Hands YAOI with lemons, you've been warned.
1. Who are you?

**Setting: Inuyasha a little before the **_**Band of Seven**_** saga. YYH: After Sensui, Before **_**Three Kings**_**. After returning from a simple mission, the Spirit Detective Team stumbles into a portal that takes them back in time.**

"So where are we?" Yusuke asked Kurama. Out of the four of them, Kurama would know.

"We're in the past. That portal we stumbled into has taken us back in time."

"How far back?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know yet," Kurama answered. "If we ran across some humans I may be able to figure it out. Hiei, can you scan ahead and look for human dwellings?"

Using his jagan, Hiei searched the area. "I see humans ahead. But their clothes and dwellings are…odd."

"And I smell demons around here too. Be on the lookout," Yusuke warned. "How far ahead is the village?"

"Only about a mile or so," Hiei replied.

They walked around the village. "What the hell?" Yusuke said. They drew a few stares due to their clothing, but they looked human so no one was too suspicious.

"I would say that we are in Feudal Japan, probably fifteenth or sixteenth century," Kurama concluded.

"Say what!" Kuwabara shrieked.

"Quiet fool!" Hiei hissed.

An odd look crossed Kuwabara's face.

"Do you sense something, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, he replied. A demon, no two demons. And three humans with strong spirit energy."

"Where are they?" Yusuke asked.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" A voice demanded.

They whirled around to see a demon with fox ears on top of his head, a human girl with a uniform that looked like something from their time, a monk with a staff, and a woman with a giant boomerang on her back. Behind her was a cat with two tails.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei demanded.

"Listen here-"

"Inuyasha," the monk spoke up. "They don't look hostile. Let them introduce themselves."

"Inuyasha; hmmm," Kurama puzzled his name out.

"Hey Kurama, he kind of looks like you in your demon form," Kuwabara said, pointing to Inuyasha. "He's got your hair and ears."

"No way," Inuyasha snapped. "I'm an Inu Yokai and judging by your scent you're a-"

"Kitsune!" Shippo exclaimed. "Like me!"

"What? This little pipsqueak," Yusuke said, bending down to study Shippo more closely. "Is this what you looked like when you were a pup?"

"Hardly. We are two different types of kitsune. I'm a Youko and he's a-"

"A Youko!" Shippo exclaimed. "I've never seen one. How come you look human?"

"Yeah, you all look human," Inuyasha observed. "The only way I could tell you weren't is by you smell and your energy."

Hiei growled viciously. "Don't _ever_ call me human!"

"Slow down shorty, I know you feel. Humans are pathetic weak-"

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha hit the ground with a splat.

Yusuke burst out laughing. "That's a neat trick. I wonder if that would work on Kuwabara."

"SHUT UP!"

"Enough small talk. Who the hell are you!" Hiei demanded.

"We should be asking you that," Inuyasha answered. "It's obvious by your clothes that you are from Kagome's time," he said, indicating their uniforms.

"Yeah," Yusuke confirmed. "All the girls wear those little navy girl suits," Yusuke replied. "But yours is kinda short," he observed.

"What was that?" Kagome snapped.

"Just the truth. You'd never get away with that at Sarayashiki."

"Sarayashiki? That's where all the thugs and hooligans go," Kagome snorted.

"Hmphf. With that uppity attitude you probably go to Chugakko," Yusuke countered.

"Can I see your Youko form?" Shippo asked Kurama.

Kurama chuckled. "Perhaps not here. I wouldn't want to alarm the humans."

"Yeah, let's head into the forest," Miroku suggested.

After long, detailed introductions and explanations of who everyone was and how Yusuke and his team got into the era, Shippo asked Kurama to see his Youko form again.

"Well-"

"Please, please, please? I've never seen one before. Are you a silver one?"

"Indeed."

"No way!" Shippo exclaimed, excited. "I gotta see this!"

"If you insist."

"What's the big deal…holy shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed as the red haired, green eyed _bishonen_ transformed into a demon with long silver hair, fox ears and a tail. He was at least a foot taller and his energy increased ten-fold.

Kagome and Sango's mouths dropped open. Dear gods in heaven, this fox was so…sexy! They tried to look away but couldn't help staring.

"Hey! Wipe those silly assed grins off your faces!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku chuckled. Even he could see the sex appeal of this silver haired kitsune. And that tail…

"OK, you can change back now," Inuyasha snapped impatiently. Why the hell was everyone staring at him like that? He wasn't all that handsome. Well, maybe a little bit.

Youko turned his cold, golden eyes on Inuyasha. "H-hey now," Inuyasha stammered. "Easy with the glaring."

"Youko's not as nice as Kurama," Yusuke warned.

"Those eyes," Inuyasha said. "They remind me of... here he comes…damnit!"

Everyone turned in the direction that Inuyasha indicated. They could all feel a powerful demon energy moving towards them with lightening speed.

Inuyasha muttered a curse under his breath.

A tall silver-haired creature emerged in the clearing. He had markings on his face; a crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek. His very aura demanded…presence. Most striking of all were his eyes, cold and golden, betraying no emotion. _Just like Youko._

"Who are you?" he demanded of the group, but he was only talking to one of them. The rest were insignificant. Another hanyou, a human, and a fire demon that was slight of stature. He had not come for them. He had come for the Youko.

"OK, who the hell is this guy?" Yusuke asked Inuyasha.

"This is Sesshomaru, my older brother. He's pleased to meet you."

"Silence fool," Sesshomaru said to his brother, without taking his eyes off of his target. "And that's _half_ brother. You are tainted with human blood."

"Oh, and he's very charming."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Kuwabara muttered.

"Youko," Sesshomaru got straight to the point. "Who _are _you?"

"I might ask you the same question stranger," Youko replied evenly.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"My business here is my own. Now I suggest you be on your way. Unless," Youko's stare grew colder, if that was possible. "You wish to challenge me."

"Uh guys, play nice," Yusuke urged.

"I don't know about that Youko guy, but Sesshomaru does _not_ play well with others," Inuyasha warned.

Sesshomaru drew _Tokijin_. Youko retrieved a rose from his hair.

"A rose? Is that the best he can…holy shit!" Once again, Inuyasha was caught off guard. "What is that, some kind of whip?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "And it can cut through almost _anything_."

"No fucking way," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru advanced towards Youko, ready to strike. Youko leapt in the air.

"Holy shit! Get back!" Yusuke and Inuyasha shouted at the same time. Everyone retreated out of the woods into a nearby field.

"What the fuck!" Yusuke exclaimed. "He just came at Kurama out of nowhere! What the hell is with your brother?" Yusuke demanded of Inuyasha.

"Hey, don't put me in the same category with him!" Inuyasha shot back defensively.

"They're estranged," Miroku explained. "Sesshomaru has attempted to kill Inuyasha several times."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's a long story," Inuyasha mumbled. "I'll give you the short version. My dad left me a sword that he wants."

"What happened to his arm?" Hiei asked. He had noticed the Inu yokai's left sleeve was empty.

"I cut it off," Inuyasha replied.

"You did that to your own brother?" Kuwabara asked in that accusing tone he got sometimes.

" Half brother. And what part of 'he wants to kill me' don't you understand? It was either him or me!"

"Inuyasha, please!" cried Kagome. "What are we going to do about those two?"

"Let them be," Hiei answered.

"I agree," Miroku said.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed.

"What do you mean? You're going to just let them fight?" Kagome asked, scandalized.

"I ain't jumping in that! What are you, crazy?" Inuyasha declared.

_**In the forest**_

For every attack Sesshomaru made with his sword, Youko parried with his rose whip.

"You still have not answered me. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I have already stated that my business here is my own. Are you threatened by my presence? Or is there something else that you want?"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. This Youko had hit the nail on the head. But before that...he had to be tested. Sesshomaru could not tolerate weakness.

"Do you intend to fight me or waste time with these foolish maneuvers?" Youko demanded. "Your weak attacks are _boring_ me. I would not advise that."

Sesshomaru desired closer contact, so he sheathed _Tokijin_ and summoned his poison claw.

"Ah, a _Dokkaso_," Youko observed. "Now things are starting to get interesting." He reached into his hair and retrieved a seed, growing it into a giant Venus-flytrap looking plant that dripped poison similar to Sesshomaru's _Dokkaso_.

"This is my death tree. It is most pleased to make the acquaintance of your _Dokkaso_."

Sesshomaru growled. "Do you mock me?"

"Of course not. But I wouldn't move if I were you, unless you want to become my death tree's next meal. An Inu Yokai would be a new treat."

Sesshomaru's blood was boiling at a feverish level. _Just one more test,_ he thought. "Let's see how your little death tree likes me dragon strike." He unsheathed _Tokijin _and raised it high in the air.

"_Soryuha!"_

Youko leapt in the air, retrieving another seed from his hair and throwing it onto the ground. A massive tree sprouted which temporarily halted Sesshomaru's dragon strike and weakened the attack, but not stopping it completely.

"Did you enjoy that? This tree absorbs energy attacks such as your _Soryuha_."

They stood there, face to face. Sesshomaru released a growl, low and long; almost inaudible. But Youko's sharp ears were able to detect it. He also detected his scent and knew what his skirmish was _really _all about.

"We will meet again," Youko declared, twitching his tail.

Exactly the answer that Sesshomaru was looking for. It would do for now. They walked off in opposite directions.

**What will happen when they 'meet again'? And WTF is going on with Sesshomaru? Find out as **_**The Worthy One Continues!**_

*****_**Chugakko**_** means middle school in Japanese. Couldn't find the name of Kagome's middle school anywhere.**

**Much LUV to Time on My Hands for co-writing this with me for my birthday challenge!**


	2. What's with him?

**Last time on **_**The Worthy One**_

**The YYH Spirit detective team finds themselves transported to fifteenth or sixteenth century Feudal Japan, where, conveniently they meet up with none other than Inuyasha and his gang. After introductions Kurama transforms into Youko at Shippo's request. Sesshomaru sensed the large energy surge and comes to investigate, zeroing in on Youko as his target. Their skirmish ends in a draw.**

_**Flashback**_

Sesshomaru had killed every demon within a hundred mile radius. But it still wasn't enough. It was _never_ enough. Every bone in his body ached, and not because of some battle either.

Sesshomaru was in heat; an event that occurred only once every one hundred years. Lucky for him.

And it had to come right now. He was in the middle of a battle, hunting down Naraku to have his revenge on him, not to mention arresting _Tessaiga_ from his stupid hanyou brother. He could easily kill him right now; but it wouldn't be as fulfilling. He would deal with Inuyasha later. He had sent Rin and Jaken back to his lands, instructing them not to return until he came for them.

Sesshomaru didn't relish these ruts. He always felt so…vulnerable; and not because some demon would come and try to take advantage of him. The few that dared were torn into bloody shreds. The problem was that he had a hard time controlling himself. Sesshomaru always prided the fact that he was always master of himself, save for a few outbursts of temper usually triggered by Inuyasha.

The problem always began and ended the same way. When he felt it coming he isolated himself. The first stage was mild, resulting in increased aggression. He could almost say he didn't mind this stage. The increase in blood lust wasn't too bothersome. To compensate at this stage, he sought out demons to kill, or let them come to him, but the result was the same.

The second stage changed his biorhythms. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, or any other activities he performed so often that they were instinct. His body ached and cried out for release.

The third stage was the most agonizing. All he could do was wait for it to come, sometimes it took hours, days, or even a week. But something had to trigger it. A scent, something he saw, or some energy that he couldn't resist. Three days had passed. Killing weak demons no longer sufficed. He hated to admit it, but he NEEDED release. How long would he have to wait?

Then he felt it. A sudden outburst of energy, such as he had never felt before. He caught the scent. What was it, a kitsune? Perhaps, but there was something about the scent that caught his attention. This Kitsune was…different. Was it a Youko? That rare breed that was rumored to be aggressive, merciless and _alluring_, notorious for powers of seduction. Perhaps this creature was worthy. He would have to investigate; his body demanded that he do so. He was trembling with desire in anticipation of the meeting. But he would have to be tested to determine if he was worthy.

As he advanced closer, he detected others, unwelcome presences. What the hell was Inuyasha doing there, with his misfit humans? And he detected others as well, demons? More humans? It was of no consequence. If they interfered, then they would have to die. It was as simple as that.

He stepped into the clearing and locked eyes with his prey immediately. He had never seen such a creature: silver hair, golden eyes and that tail. His scent was alluring and exotic. The beast in him screamed out, demanding that he take the fox immediately. It took iron will and sheer determination to stop his body from quaking with lust, and a hunger he had never felt before. He had to have this fox, if he was worthy.

_**Youko's Side**_

He had sensed it. As soon as he changed forms for the little kitsune that kept pestering Shuichi about seeing him. Normally, Shuichi wouldn't bring him out in full, but merely change his physical appearance, but Youko had alerted him of potential danger. And now it approached. As the energy advanced closer and scent grew stronger, he detected another Inu Yokai, similar to the hanyou but no human blood present, and there was something else about the scent which would be confirmed if this outcome were to end as he expected.

The Inu Yokai stepped into the clearing and they locked eyes immediately. It was if they were the only two there, no one else mattered. It was confirmed. The Inu Yokai had come for _him_.

He was not unappealing. Tall, with hair and eyes like himself; tribal markings on his face, eyes and wrist. And his tail, the common ignorant human or demon might mistake for some kind of accessory, but Youko knew it for what is was.

'Who are you?' the Inu Yokai had demanded of him. The others might were mistaken if they thought he had actually come to inquire after them. But Youko already knew who he was. Since his scent was similar to the hanyou they must be related in some way, maybe a half-sibling or something. The hanyou was speaking.

'This is Sesshomaru, my brother. He's very pleased to meet you.'

_Doubtful,_ Youko thought. _Perhaps he's pleased to meet me, since he hadn't taken his eyes off of me since he arrived. Sesshomaru, eh? _'Killing', that's what that meant, and the look in his eyes held no doubt of it. He had come to kill Youko, but if Youko survived…

'Youko,' he had addressed. 'Who are you? Why are you here?'

'I might ask you that question stranger,' Youko had replied. But Sesshomaru wasn't a stranger. Youko knew his identity and his purpose. His scent and aggression told no lies. Youko knew his secret. Never one to overlook an opportunity to satisfy _both_ of his desires, Youko decided to make the first move. He taunted the Inu Yokai, challenging him to a fight.

Sesshomaru drew his weapon, a sword with a belligerent spirit attached to it. Youko drew his, a rose that would shred this demon to bloody ribbons if he could not prove himself worthy of Youko's time.

_**Back in the clearing**_

While Kuwabara occupied himself by playing with Kirara, Inuyasha walked off the side with Miroku and motioned for Yusuke and Hiei to join them.

"So how long do you think this will go on?" Yusuke asked to no one in particular.

"Hell if I know," Inuyasha answered. "I have no idea what's gotten into Sesshomaru. He usually only starts fights with me."

"Idiot," snorted Hiei. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, your brother is experiencing a heat cycle," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha flushed slightly and looked away. "A-are you sure?" he asked.

"I had my suspicions. I consulted with Sango and she's fairly certain."

"How the hell would you two know?" Hiei asked Miroku. "You two are just humans."

Miroku chuckled. "Perhaps, but we are both study demon behavior in order to carry out our occupations."

"What does that mean?" Yusuke asked. "What do you do?"

"As a monk I usually protect humans from demons," he paused. "And Sango is an exterminator."

Hiei growled viciously.

"Down boy," Yusuke admonished. "So she kills demons for a living? How come she didn't go after us?"

"She will only attack if provoked," Miroku responded. "Or if she is defending humans."

"Interesting," Yusuke said. "But back to the topic. Why did he just come after Kurama like that? And how long is this supposed to last?"

"Fool," Hiei growled. "He's looking for someone to rut with. He must have sensed Youko's energy and came to investigate. If he deems him worthy, then they will rut. If not, he will kill Kurama and move on."

"What!" exclaimed Yusuke. "We can't just let him-"

"There's nothing we can do. Kurama accepted his challenge so he will either live or die."

"That's very perceptive of you," Miroku commented. "Hiei, is it?"

"Hn."

Yusuke turned to Inuyasha. "This has never happened to you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sesshomaru is a few hundred years older than me," Inuyasha replied. "And I'm a half demon so I don't know…" he trailed off; embarrassed that he didn't know that much about his identity.

"It will probably happen to you too," Miroku assured him. "But it will probably be delayed because you are a half demon, and Sesshomaru is older."

"So why are they fighting? How come Sesshomaru doesn't just…" Inuyasha trailed off again.

Hiei snorted again. "As if Kurama would allow that. Don't underestimate Youko. Your brother may be in over his head. If he doesn't prevail, Youko would probably kill him."

"So they're just testing each other out?" Yusuke asked.

"Think of it as…" Hiei was glad that it was dark so no one could see his cheeks redden. "…foreplay."

"Ooo-kay, that's awkward," Yusuke commented.

"Here comes the idiot," Hiei indicated Kuwabara, who was headed in their direction.

"Let's agree to keep him out of this," Yusuke said. It was confirmed by all with a nod.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Kuwabara is a great guy. One of the most kind hearted people I know," Yusuke began. "But try as he might, his opinion of demons is a little short sighted, although he's getting better. But something like this would freak him out. Or he might try to interfere to 'talk some sense' into your brother and get himself killed."

"I see," Miroku commented.

"What's going on? What're you guys talking about over here?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Nothing," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. "It sure didn't look like nothing to me. What are you hiding?"

"We were just telling them about our enemy Naraku," Miroku spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because you were playing with that stupid cat idiot," Hiei answered.

"She's cute! I've never seen a demon cat before," Kuwabara said.

"And she took to you," Miroku commented, trying to further divert him. "She is an excellent judge of character."

"Yeah. I bet she'd bite you head off short stuff," Kuwabara smirked.

"Look fool-"

"Don't you two start," Yusuke cut in. "Anyway Miroku, finish telling us about this Naraku."

"Look!" Kuwabara said, pointing towards the forest. "There's Kurama!"

They all turned to see Kurama, back in his human form, emerging from the forest.

"Hey Kurama! Are you ok?" Kuwabara said, running towards his friend.

The rest of them looked at each other. Yusuke shook his head slightly, indicating that they would not mention it.

Kurama sighed. He knew that Hiei and perhaps the monk would have explained the situation to Yusuke and Inuyasha, if he didn't already understand. Judging by the way Inuyasha reacted, he probably didn't. He also knew that they chose not to tell Kuwabara out of fear of his reaction; he might try to interfere and get himself hurt, or even killed.

"I am fine, Kuwabara."

"Why'd he just come at you like that?" Kuwabara asked. By now they had reached the others. Kurama wasn't in the mood to talk about it, but he knew brushing Kuwabara off would lead to more questions and Kuwabara taking offense.

"Evidently he saw Youko as a threat, so he attacked me."

"But why just you? I mean we're all pretty strong."

Hiei snorted. Kuwabara glared at him.

"Everyone else had their energy suppressed, when I transformed I released a large amount of energy."

"But still-"

"Kuwabara! What is this, twenty questions? Enough is enough!" Yusuke interjected.

"What? I just wanted to make sure he was ok!"

"You can tell that by looking at him idiot," Hiei commented.

"Whatever. Well, did you win?"

"Let's call it a draw."

"A draw! So that's means he'll be back," Kuwabara reasoned.

"I think not," Kurama answered, knowing that the rest of their encounters would be between the two of them.

"Well if he does, we should fight him together," Kuwabara decided.

"No," five voices chorused together.

"What? Why not? This guy is dangerous!"

"Your friend has already stated that Sesshomaru will probably not return, unless he has good reason. The real threat is Naraku, who is our enemy. No doubt he has detected your presence here and will be sending some of his incarnations after us soon." Miroku was an expert at diversion.

"Miroku is correct," Kurama said, also seeking to draw Kuwabara's attention elsewhere. "What can you tell us of this Naraku?"

"It's a long story," Inuyasha replied.

They pitched camp and made a fire. Then Inuyasha started the story about Naraku and everyone took turns at explaining why they were after him, and Kagome filled them in on Rin and why Sesshomaru had gotten involved.

"So he doesn't seem _that_ bad," Kuwabara said, referring to Sesshomaru. "If he's taking care of a human girl."

"Sesshomaru only goes after someone, human or demon, if they have something he wants or they get in his way; or provoke him like Naraku. The only reason he fights me is because he wants my sword," Inuyasha said, indicating _Tessaiga_ at his hip. "But he probably won't bother me again about that until we beat Naraku."

"I see," Kurama said. This conversation was providing valuable insight about his potential rutting partner.

Later, as most of them had made for bed, Kurama received a telepathic message a lot earlier than he expected.

_Come to me._

Kurama got up and quietly crept out of camp.

**OK, now that we know what's going on, will Sesshomaru get what he wants? Will Naraku start stirring up trouble? Find out as **_**The Worthy One**_** continues!**

**Rut-**


	3. The Summoning

**Last time on **_**The Worthy One **_

**We find out why Sesshomaru just tried to decapitate Youko in lieu of shaking hands: he's in heat. He desires to rut with Youko, if he can survive. We find out Youko might be amenable to the idea, providing the Inu Yokai can prove himself worthy of his time. Their battle ends in a draw. Yusuke and the others discuss Sesshomaru's motivations for attacking Kurama, and agree on a 'don't ask don't tell' policy. Sesshomaru has summoned his potential rutting partner to the forest.**

_**Sesshomaru**_

The kitsune had survived. Not only that, but had actually neutralized his dragon strike. Indeed, he might be worthy. His body, his lust, that beast inside him had already decided. _Take the fox, have your way with him, fuck him until he passes out, or you pass out, whichever one came first._

But the rut wasn't just about sex. It was also about dominance and submission. Much of the purpose was to dominate one's partner or victim whatever the case may have it. Sesshomaru had never fully sated his ruts because he had never had to work for a submission. After searching for a worthy partner, he would simply have to take his pleasure and move on. This would prove a challenge, and the idea of a challenge was not unpleasant.

He knew the fox was interested. Kitsune were attracted to power, and intelligence, and he, Sesshomaru was not lacking in either. He knew by the way Youko had looked at him and how he had provoked him that he knew exactly what Sesshomaru's purpose was. And when he had twitched that delicious silver tail at him, it was an invitation.

Sesshomaru had made his decision. He let the fox knew it was time. Three words. _Come to me._

_**Youko**_

Youko moved swiftly and quietly through the forest. Judging by his scent, Sesshomaru was 20 miles away. Youko was sure that Sesshomaru expected him to come as summoned, to travel twenty miles to meet him.

That was not going to happen. He stopped after nine miles and waited. _No Sesshomaru, _he thought. _You are the pursuer. You will come to ME._

Sesshomaru had no idea how dominance and submission really worked. The submissive really held the power, if they knew how to use it. In TRUE dominance/submission the dominant could not just take what they wanted, they had to sue for it, or prove that they were worthy. Youko was a master at this game, and he had acquired a new and very obstinate pupil. Youko had been in this area for ten minutes, by now Sesshomaru had gotten the message, and was moving towards him with lightening speed.

Time for the lessons to begin.

_**At camp**_

Kuwabara woke with a start. He looked around. Everyone was in camp except Kurama. Where was he? Had he gone to meet that Sesshomaru guy again? But then again, Kurama was a bit of an introvert at times; he rarely revealed what he was thinking and often went off by himself. Kuwabara had learned not to ask so many questions.

But that's not what woke him. He sensed a presence, a very evil presence. What was it? Was it that Naraku guy they were talking about earlier? He knew Urameshi wouldn't know so he decided to wake Inuyasha.

Inuyasha awoke before he even touched him, sword instantly drawn. "Oh, it's just you. What is it?"

"There's something headed towards us."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Naraku! He's sent some of his incarnations after us. Wake up!" Inuyasha hissed at everyone loudly.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Naraku!" Shippo exclaimed.

"So this is the guy you were talking about?"

"Probably not. He rarely makes an appearance. He usually sends his minions."

"Hn. Sounds like a waste of time," snorted Hiei.

"Are they strong?" Kuwabara asked.

"Usually they're just annoying. There are a couple that are particularly bothersome though."

"You must be talking about me."

They all turned to see Kagura floating above them on one of her feathers.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Ah, I see you've made some new friends Inuyasha. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kagura, the wind sorceress."

"Wind sorceress? Hn. Impossibly weak." Hiei leapt towards her with his impossible speed and made a single slash with his sword, slicing her in two; or so he thought.

"I can't believe that pathetic weakling was giving you trouble," Hiei said.

"Nice try."

Hiei turned around to see her floating on her feather again. He growled in irritation.

"Oh yeah. She does that," Inuyasha informed him.

"You're a bit hotheaded, aren't you?" Kagura observed of Hiei. "Reminds me of you, Inuyasha."

"Shut up. Just ignore her," Inuyasha advised. "She won't bother us if we don't attack her."

"I don't think so. No one makes a fool of me!" Hiei charged after her again.

"Wait!" Miroku called out.

"Let him be," Kuwabara advised. "He's not going to stop til' he gets her."

"Let's focus on the incarnations," Inuyasha said, noting the twelve pairs of glowing eyes.

_**In the forest**_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and focused. _He's coming. I can feel him; I can smell him. That's it, fox. Come to me. Submit to me._ Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he could hardly wait.

All of a sudden, the fox stopped. He was not quite halfway to his destination, to _him_. Why had he stopped? _What is he playing at?_ Sesshomaru demanded silently. He waited. _Sesshomaru waited._ He never waited for anything. If he wanted someone or something, he either went after it, or summoned whomever he requiring. Everyone, even Inuyasha always came when summoned. This fox dared to have the temerity to keep him waiting. He felt his anger rising, or what he believed to be anger.

The fox would pay for his insolence.

_**Back at Camp**_

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara exclaimed and summoned his signature weapon. He sliced through one of the incantations. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed.

Much to his dismay, the beast grew another appendage to replace the one he cut off. "Darnit!" he exclaimed.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted, firing off a blast and taking two of the incarnations' heads off. Much to his dismay, both creatures stood back up and began to grow another one. "Shit!" Yusuke exclaimed. "What the fuck!"

"You're holding to much energy back," Miroku explained. "You have to find their weak point, and go at it full blast!"

_**Back in the forest**_

Sesshomaru reached the clearing in record time; he traveled quickly and stealthily, like a thief. Youko's heightened senses told him exactly where he was, and he could smell Sesshomaru's indignation.

"You did not come to me," he stated.

"Yet here we are," countered the fox.

Sesshomaru growled that same growl from earlier, with a tinge of anger. "You dare to mock me?"

"Of course not."

Sesshomaru pinned Youko against a tree. His breathing was labored, and his pupils were dilated. Youko, being the super sensory demon that he was, could feel him trembling. _Oh this will be enjoyable,_ he thought.

"In future," Sesshomaru announced, "you will come to me when summoned."

"I'm afraid that is not possible."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. "I will play no games with you fox. You will come when I summon you. And you will submit to me."

"And if I refuse?"

He dragged his claw down the fox's face, marring the perfect skin. A drop of blood ran down Youko's cheek, like a red tear. "I will kill you." Sesshomaru gathered the blood onto his finger. The scratch on Youko's cheek had already healed. He licked the blood off his finger.

_Oh, fuck._

The taste was like nothing he had experienced before. Tangy, exotic, _enticing._ He wanted more. He _needed_ more. He would have this fox; he would have his blood, his body, his _everything. _

Youko studied Sesshomaru as he savored his blood. In all is 1000+ years, he could count the times his blood was spilled in battle on one hand. And his blood had _never_ been spilled in a rut. And yet, he had let the Inu Yokai do it. And when Sesshomaru had threatened to kill him, Youko knew he would do it. His pulse raced. For the first time ever, Youko wondered if he would be able to maintain complete control of the situation.

Sesshomaru was wondering the same thing.

_**Back at camp**_

"You've found the point at which they are most susceptible. Continue to strike it!"

Each time that Yusuke and Kuwabara struck, the incarnations rose again, but slower and slower each time, sustaining visible damage.

"One more time," Miroku encouraged. "And move back!" Miroku removed the rosary that held void at bay.

"Hn. What can you do?" Hiei sneered.

"Watch this. _Kazanaa!"_ Miroku unleashed the full force of his wind tunnel of the remnants of the beasts that Naraku had sent.

"Whoa," Yusuke commented.

"Cool!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

They all turned to the dragon. "Hiei?"

"Apparently you're not as useless as you look."

Miroku chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"A high compliment indeed," Yusuke confirmed.

_**Back in the woods**_

Sesshomaru leaned in, lengthening his fangs so that he might taste more of this fox's blood, but Youko had other plans. He took advantage of Sesshomaru's distraction to slip out of his grip and was gone in the blink of an eye.

With not a moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru took off after him.

**Will Sesshomaru catch his fox? Will Naraku make an appearance? Did Hiei actually **_**compliment**_** someone? Find out as **_**The Worthy One**_** continues!**


End file.
